Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to methods for connecting to floating structures. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to methods for connecting one or more members, such as a riser, to a floating structure, such as a semisubmersible.
Related Art
In oilfield operations, floating structures, such as semi-submersibles (“semis”) and barges, are commonly used for various operations, including, but not limited to, hydrocarbon exploration, hydrocarbon drilling and production, safety platforms, and heavy lift cranes. Operations may include a number of risers, tension members, or other equipment capable of connecting to a floating structure.